180 grados
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Tenten recibe una asignación de cuatro años para Suna, el resultado de esta, ella no lo esperaba. Crack!Pairing (TentenxGaara) Para el Quinto Desafío Relámpago #UsodeClichés de la página de Facebook #EsdeFanfics. El cliché es #RecienMudado.


**Disclaymer:** Naruto ® le pertenece a Misashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío KakaSaku seria canon.

Para el **Quinto Desafío Relámpago #UsodeClichés** de la página de Facebook **#EsdeFanfics.**

El cliché es **#RecienMudado.**

 **Summary:** Tenten recibe una asignación de cuatro años para Suna, el resultado de esta, ella no lo esperaba.

Crack!Pairing (TentenxGaara)

* * *

Tenten jamás se había sentido nerviosa por una asignación de misión. Nunca.

Tal vez el motivo era en que siempre estaba acompañada por Lee, Neji y Gai- Sensei. Por Sakura y Kiba, o por cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Muy pocas veces le asignaban misiones en solitario. Y tal vez esa era la razón de su nerviosismo. Le llevo unos cinco segundos controlar su respiración y sus latidos, y otros cinco más el decidirse a entrar en la oficina.

El antiguo ninja copión levantó la mirada del puñado de papeles que se encontraba leyendo.

― ¡Oh! Tenten, he estado esperándote― la voz de Kakashi no detonaba ninguna emoción, sonaba con la misma apatía de siempre.

― Lamento haberle hecho espera Hokage -sama ― dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia

― Ya, ya. No importa más. Te he llamado porque tengo una asignación para ti. Es algo diferente a lo normal, así que no te precipites a contestar, por favor.

― ¿De qué se trata?

― Verás, Suna lleva un tiempo aplicando el sistema de aprendizaje ninja que tenemos en la Aldea, pero a raíz de la guerra, y las pérdidas durante esta, hay algunas vacantes que no han sido llenadas en la planilla de profesores. Gaara me ha pedido el apoyo para enviar a alguien de la villa que se especialice en el uso de herramientas ninjas, y he pensado en ti, la misión tiene una duración de cuatro años, o hasta el momento en que algún shinobi de Suna pueda tomar el lugar.

La información le cayó a Tenten como balde de agua fría. De tantos shinobis de Konoha, la había elegido a ella. Aunque sabía que había muchos más ninjas mejor capacitados que ella, también sabía que era la única en la aldea, que se había especializado en las herramientas ninjas. Pero era ella quien recibía la asignación. Había logrado lo que siempre quiso. Ser reconocida. Y por dos de los Cinco Kages, que más podía pedir.

Así que, aunque los rostros de sus amigos y familiares rebotaban uno tras otros en su cabeza, la decisión ya había sido tomada. Además, eran apenas unos años.

Y estaba el hecho de que siempre quiso conocer Suna. Naruto había viajado, Sakura también. ¿Por qué ella no?

― ¿Cuándo tengo que partir? ― fue lo que dijo por toda aceptación.

 **-o-**

Suna se había convertido más rápido de lo que Tenten esperaba en su hogar. Tenía un bonito departamento en una de las grandes torres de barro en el centro de la ciudad. La enseñanza había dejado de serle un problema unos cuantos meses después de su ingreso, y hora tenía un grupo de ex alumnos en proceso de postulación para ocupar distintos puestos en la planilla. Incluso había recibido unas felicitaciones directas de Gaara.

Gaara.

Una de las cosas que Tenten no esperaba de Suna, era precisamente esa, Gaara.

Empezaron a acercarse poco a poco, tan despacio que no se dio cuenta de cuando pasó, aun así un desayuno amistoso los llevo a una almuerzo confidencial, y este a una cena romántica, de salidas al cine, hasta paseos por las áridas calles, de visitas encubiertas a la torre del Kazekage a escapadas nocturnas a su apartamento.

Para cuando la misión termino, y su vacante fue reemplazada, Tenten veía muy poco atractiva la idea de regresar a Konoha. Tal vez por la influencia de cierto chico de ojos verdes mirándola con ternura desde la puerta de su apartamento.

Y aunque soñaba desde pequeña con el título de "Legendaria" a Tenten no le parecía nada mal el título de "Primera Dama del Suna".

* * *

N/A: 599 palabras sin contar las notas. Es mi primera aportación a este fandom, sean cuidadosos con mi corazón, es frágil.

Con amor:

Ghost.


End file.
